The present invention relates to an air valve used for controlling the height or balance of a vehicle seat.
In general, the height of a vehicle seat is controlled for passenger's convenience. Additionally, the balance of the vehicle seat is also controlled for passenger's convenience. Conventionally, the vehicle seat may include an air spring to control the height or balance of the seat.
The air spring is connected to a compressed air tank. The air spring receives air from the compressed air tank so as to control the height of the vehicle seat. Further, the air spring receives air from the compressed air tank so as to control the balance of the vehicle seat.
The air spring includes an air valve. The air valve is connected between the air spring and the compressed air tank. The air valve selectively cuts off air supplied to the air spring.
The air valve has an air inlet formed therein, through which the air is introduced. The air inlet is connected to the compressed air tank. Furthermore, the air valve has an air outlet formed therein, through which air is discharged. The air outlet is connected to the air spring. Therefore, the air of the compressed air tank is transferred to the air spring through the air valve.
The air valve includes an air cut-off unit. The air cut-off unit is inserted into the air valve. The air cut-off unit selectively blocks air supplied from the air inlet and the air outlet.
The air valve includes a valve cap to prevent the air cut-off unit from being discharged outside of the air valve. The valve cap is attached to one side of the air valve body. The valve cap is attached to the air valve body by way of an ultrasonic bonding method. The connection strength of the valve cap and the air valve body is increased due to the ultrasonic bonding method.
However, when the air valve requires checking, maintenance or repair, there are difficulties in separating the valve cap from the air valve body.